All Around Me
by K3ndizzzzle
Summary: Ashley Ryans and Kendall Schmidt have been together for 2 1/2 years. Their about to married in a matter months. But will everything change when Kendall has to leave unexpectedly? Or will things go as planned and they get married and be together forever?


I m sorry I have to leave like this. I wish I could tell you where I m going. But, I can t. I wish I could bring you with me, but again, I can t. I m really sorry, Ash.

Those words that came out of his mouth, made me upset. I feel a tear hit the top of my hand.

Hey, don t cry. I promise when I m able, and if, I m able, I ll call or text, or skype you. And when everything is said and done, I ll come back to get you, so we can get married. Okay?

Okay.

A few weeks before, Kendall proposed. We were walking on the beach, holding hands, and laughing at each other s stupid and horny jokes. I looked up at the sky, to see a banner flying by asking Ashley Renee Ryans, Will You Marry Me? , and of course, I said yes. The ring was breathtaking. Every time I looked at it, I smiled, knowing that he ll always be there for me.

I want you to stay with my parents while I m gone, so you ll be safe. I don t want to be flipping the channels, and stopping on the news to hear them say that your dad killed you.

Kendall?

Hmm?

Promise me something.

What?

That you ll never stop thinking about me; you ll always have me in your heart, no matter what goes on.

Of course. I have to go. I love you, Ashley.

I love you, too, Kendall.

We kiss for a quick minute, before he walks away, giving the lady his ticket, and walks into the plane. I stand there and watch the plane take off into the sky.  
>I walk out of the airport, and try to find my car. Once I start the car, I make my way to his parent s house. Right when I put the car in park, my phone goes off. It was a text message. From him.<p>

This was the only time that I was able to text you. I can t talk, so I decided to just text you. I love you, Ash. - Ken

A smile forms on my face.

;) I love you too, Ken. I miss you like crazy. I m used to having someone by my side to comfort me. And knowing that were getting married, makes me happy, but the things that worries me most, is, if your gonna be back in time for the wedding that we had the day planned on. - Ash

I step out of the car, and walk inside to see Mama Schmidt walking towards me.

How was it?

Heartbreaking. But Kendall and I talked for a minute or so over text message. And, as if on cue, my phone goes off again.

Tell Mama Schmidt to take really good care of my fianc e. Don t let her dad do anything to her, or else, I ll do something to him. I m about to get off the plane, so for right now, this is all I m saying; I love you, Ashley Renee Ryans. 3 - Ken

Your son said to take really good care of me, and don t let my dad do anything to me, or he ll do something to him.

He knows I will. Your family Ashley. You might be Daughter-In-Law, but we ll treat you like you re our real daughter. And when Kendall gets back, and if Kendall gets back, you two will get married. That s why he proposed; he loves you, Ashley. He ll always keep you in his heart. Trust me. (3rd Person)  
>She walks down the aisle, making her way to the preacher, and her fianc . In matter of minutes, they would be married.<p>

Do you, Ashley Ryans, take Kendall Schmidt, to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?

I do.

Do you, Kendall Schmidt, take Ashley Ryans, to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?

I do.

I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

The kiss; very passionate, very sexy. After their kiss, they ran down the aisle, out of the church, to his car, and ran away. Forever.

Two years later, she got pregnant. Twice. Boy and girl. Their names? Kody and Kiley. He was 3, and she was 2. Kody was her world, Kiley was his life, and together they were more than happy.  
>I slowly start to open my eyes. I smell the sheets on his bed. It smelled just like him. Remembering the dream I just woke up from, I smile, drifting back to sleep.<br>I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I get out of his bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen where I find Mama Schmidt cooking breakfast. Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep? Alright I guess. But I did have a dream about me and Kendall. What was it about? I look down and smile. It was after he got back home. We got married. And then like 2 years later, I got pregnant. But twice. Girl and boy. What were their names? His name was Kody, and her s was Kiley. Awww. You want some breakfast? Yes please. I m starving.

After I finished eating, I go back to Kendall s room to watch TV.

4 Months Later I miss Kendall. Especially if he couldn t tell me where he was going. But I know he ll always have me in his heart, and will never forget me.

I sat on his bed, playing my guitar and singing along to a song he wrote, cover girl. I get up to use the bathroom, but stop dead in my tracks as I turn my head around to see my phone vibrating and ringing at the same time to that certain tone; I can t wait for you to be my wife, to life this life, together, and I won t let you go, I need you to know, that you are my heart, forever. I walk towards my phone, looking at the caller ID.

My face lights up, seeing his picture on the screen. Hello? Hey, Ashley. Kendall, I wipe a tear from my face. Are you crying? Please tell me you re not crying. Don t cry. It s a happy cry. I m happy to hear your voice, and that s the reason why I m crying. I know you missed me. I missed you too. But you don t have to worry about that anymore. Why? Because I m coming home, and when I do, we re getting married. You re coming home? When? Very soon. You wanna talk to your mom? Please? Okay. Hang on. I walk downstairs and give the phone to Mama Schmidt.

25 Minutes Later Mama Schmidt hands me back the phone before going back to what she was doing. It s great to hear my fianc s voice again before I got off. It s great to hear your voice too. I miss you. I miss you too.

We talked for a few more hours until I feel asleep.

I was downstairs, cooking The Schmidt s lunch when Mama Schmidt hands me a package. Do you know who it s from? No clue. Hmm. I open the package to find a letter from Kendall;

Hey Ash. I just wanted to let you know, again, that I will be coming home very soon, and we will get married. But until then, I want you to do a few things for me. I need you stay away from the house for a few days. I know I told you to stay with them while I was gone, but just trust me. Go to any hotel, or wherever, and I ll pay for every single thing that you do there. Please. I love you. If you need someone to be with you, call Dustin, he won t mind, but he better keep his hands to himself. I love you Ashley. The t-shirt that I put in here is the shirt I wore on the day that I called you. The 180 necklace I put in here is also on the day I wore it when I called you. Please keep this with you wherever you go. Tell my family I said hello, and that I ll be seeing them soon. I love you. Please be safe. KS 3

Tears are just flowing from my eyes at this point. I take out the shirt and necklace, and put them on. I sit down at the table. Without wasting any time, I call Dustin.

2 Weeks Later I was lying on the bed in the room, playing my guitar, when I heard a noise outside. Then a voice. The voice sounded very familiar. Then it hit me; Kendall. A tear falls from my eyes and onto my cheeks. I look through the peephole, and immediately see Kendall s face. He was talking to Dustin. Hoping that he would see me, I open the door, walk a few steps, and stop. I stare at him with so much love and happiness. He turns his head to mine until our eyes meet. Seconds later, we both run to each other, as he spins me around. We were silent for a few minutes, until Kendall spoke up. I ve missed you so much, Ash. He said in quiet whisper. I ve missed you too. He rubs his thumb across my cheek. He bends down as our lips meet for a very passionate, very sexy kiss. I love you. I love you too. He puts his hands on my hips, and backs me up to the wall, opening the door as I walk backwards into the room, and closing the door behind us.

I woke up with an arm draped over my side. I smile like crazy knowing that in matter of days, we ll be married. I quietly move from his grasp, and go to the bathroom.

As I return, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. He sits his chin down on my shoulder; "The next time i go on a trip, you're coming with me." "Oh really?" "Mhm. I missed you too much." I chuckle lightly before turning around and plant a sexy kiss on his lips. "I love you." "I love you too." Our foreheads touch each others, as our hands are intertwined together.  
> <p>


End file.
